User talk:Starlit487
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Edward Cullen page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- LuckyTimothy (Talk) 20:49, September 9, 2010 Bella Swan/Cullen I saw you changed the name of Bella to Cullen. User:Charmed-Jay and I did it already undo. I think nearly everyone knows that her name changed to Cullen. But she is in 3,5(+2Bree,Midnight Sun) Books Swan and only in 0,5 Cullen, so the Admins decided to call her Swan. Administrator fingernails gave the page got a move-protection, that nobody can moves it to Bella Cullen. If you think different please go to Talk:Bella Swan and post there your message, but don't change it against the admins decision. You can also ask bureaucrat -TagAlongPam (talk), cause if Bureaucrat:TagAlongPam says something all Admins accept it, cause I think User:TagAlongPam has more experience then all the other Users/Admins/Bureaucrats on this wiki, and User:TagAlongPam is always very neutral and I think User:TagAlongPam is always nice. : 21:43, September 27, 2010 (UTC) About aliases Starlit, the way I see it, aliases are names given to certain characters in certain circumstances and by other characters in addition to their birth names, which do not necessarily mean much, but are significative of the circumstances and relationships between the named character and the namer. Therefore, "Spider Monkey" is given to Bella by Edward on occasion of their tree climbing stunt, "Leech" and "Bloodsuckers" to the vampires by the shapeshifterss and so on. Though I believe that the last two are insults, and not actual aliases, they may have acquired enough status to warrant their keeping in the alias box. From this point of view, "Daddy" for Edward Cullen and "Momma" for Bella Swan are not inappropriate; however, ''any ''father rates Daddy, and ''any ''mother "Momma", and Charlie Swan gets at least a "Dad" in the Eclipse movie, and I would be surprised if Bella didn't address ''her ''mother as "Mom" (if there's an instance, I likely have missed it). Like "honey", "love", "dear", they're too general to acquire alias status. That is, this is my opinion, which may very well be wrong. Yours is the specular one, which explains our reciprocal editing and counterediting, but which also may be wrong. Therefore, I'll ask you to explain me the reasoning that brings you to reinsert "Momma" and "Daddy" after I deleted them, and if you convince me, I'll reinstate them myself. If I'm still unconvinced, I'll let you know why, and we can work out a compromise. If not, please, leave them out. Ngebendi 21:50, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Ngebendi is correct, "Momma" and "Daddy" do not qualify as aliases. Please stop re-adding them even though this has already been explained to you. If you continue add them following this warning, you will be temporarily blocked from editing the wiki. I'd hate to do that, so please just let me know on my talk page if you have a valid reason for adding them again and we can discuss it. Thanks. -TagAlongPam (talk) 01:14, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::You have been blocked for a period of 2 weeks for the reason stated above. I encourage you to come back and edit constructively after your block expires. -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:25, October 11, 2010 (UTC)